À bord de l'Ouragan
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: J'ai navigué à bord d'un Ouragan. Non, ça n'est pas une métaphore foireuse. C'est un destroyer.


Yo ! Un court OS écrit sur le thème « Ouragan » donné par BakaNH pour la nuit du FoF.

Bonne lecture !

À bord de l'Ouragan

J'ai navigué à bord d'un Ouragan.

Quand j'ai dit ça à mon petit-fils âgé de quinze ans, il a cru que je faisais de la mauvaise poésie, pour attirer l'attention sur on intellect ou quelque chose du genre. C'est faux. J'ai navigué à bord d'un Ouragan, ce n'est pas une métaphore, quoiqu'elle eut bien correspondu à la situation.

Je pourrais dire que j'étais dans l'Œil du cyclone, intouché par les dégâts de la furie de vent et d'eau.

Je pourrais dire que je détruisais tout sur mon passage, que je tuais sans même le voir.

Ça serait vrai.

Mais ça n'est pas si poétique.

C'est plutôt glauque, vous savez ? La guerre. C'est se masturber à plusieurs, entre hommes, au beau milieu de la mer. C'est tuer sans voir. C'est être blessé, ou ne pas être blessé. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. C'est mourir, ou ne pas mourir. Pareil. C'est continuer de manger et de boire – trop – quand on tue.

C'est faire des blagues.

Demyx Markowicz en faisait souvent, d'ailleurs. C'était le navigateur, il connaissait la mer comme sa poche. C'était le plus drôle. Le plus sensible, aussi. Il était pas fait pour ça, c'était un gosse, vous savez. Il sortait à peine de sa formation, un génie du domaine, à ce qu'il paraît. Il jouait du cymbaly (1) comme un dieu, aussi, faut vous dire, il venait de Rzeszów, dans le sud. Il racontait, dans ses chansons, comment c'était, là-bas. Il nous parlait de la cuisine de sa mère, des coups de gueule de son père, de ses frères qui ont eu sept ans pendant qu'on était en mer. Ah, ça, Roxas et Ventus Markowicz, sachez que votre grand frère vous a pas oublié ! Il a chanté pour vous, les gars !

Mais tout le monde ne supporte pas les Ouragans. Markowicz, il était plutôt du genre mer calme, je pense. C'est le 23 septembre 1939 qu'il a sauté par-dessus bord. Il devait vraiment aimer la mer, hein. Moi, j'aurais choisi une arme à feu.

Sur l'Ouragan, y avait aussi … Sokolowski. Xigbar Sokolowski. Un dur de dur, celui-là. Pas commode, à vrai dire, c'était un ancien tireur d'élite, mais il avait perdu un œil au combat. Je pense qu'il est mort, depuis. Il était déjà plus tout jeune.

Je me souviens d'un gars étrange, aussi, Marluxia Kleika. Il avait de la carrure, et de sacrés tifs ! Mais bon, il était pas de notre côté, alors quand Zexion Idaziac et lui ont tué Luxord, j'ai dû les descendre. C'était différent des attaques navales. Je les connaissais, et puis j'ai vu leur cadavre. Je me suis souvenu de comment Marluxia riait quand il était soûl, des mots savants de Zexion, que Marlu avait hâte de retrouver sa Poméranie natale et que Zexion avait fini en une semaine les cinq bouquins qu'il avait apportés. J'ai pensé que j'avais tué mes potes qui étaient mes ennemis. J'ai trouvé ça con.

Comme quoi, même dans l'œil du cyclone on n'est pas à l'abri. Même à bord de l'Ouragan y a eu des tempêtes.

Peut-être que mon petit-fils à raison. Je fais mon poète à la noix avec des métaphores à deux balles.

Quand Kleika, Idaziac et cet empaffé de tricheur de Luxord Grzybek ont été morts, ç'a été moins joyeux, à bord de l'Ouragan. En fait, je me dis maintenant, tout s'est passé très vite. Cette aventure a duré … quoi ? Un mois. À peine plus.

C'était court et intense. Comme un Ouragan, vraiment. Les Français ont eu raison d'appeler cette bête comme ça. J'arrive même pas à croire que j'aie survécu.

La suite, on la connait. La Pologne a été envahie, trop facilement. On a fui par la Roumanie. Je me suis installé en France, depuis, j'ai épousé une Française et mes gosses sont Français. Ils connaissent pas grand-chose de la guerre, parce que c'est pas glorieux, parce que c'est pas beau, j'ai pas voulu tout leur dire. J'ai laissé de côté l'Ouragan, c'est le calme après la tempête, comme qui dirait.

Dans pas trop longtemps je vais mourir, bouffé par un foutu cancer, j'ai déjà tenu plus longtemps que je croyais. Mes cheveux sont devenus gris. Ma voix est devenue faible, mon souffle, difficile. Mon seul réconfort, c'est que je garde en tête tous ces souvenirs. Demyx et son cymbaly, qui me manque horriblement. Ventus est mort deux ans après lui, en même temps que ses parents. J'ai récupéré Roxas, pour qu'il fasse sa vie ici. Il a toujours été comme un petit frère pour moi, maintenant on est tous les deux vieux. On ne distingue plus nos âges l'un de l'autre.

Tout semble calme.

Axel W.

(1) : Le cymbaly est un instrument polonais de la famille des cithares sur table. Oui, j'ai fait des recherches exprès, parce que non, je dois vous avouer que ça ne fait absolument pas partie de ma culture générale.

.

Voilà ! Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
